1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a mobile terminal provided with a projector module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The marketplace demand for mobile terminals with increasing functionality and a wider diversity of capabilities has continued to escalate in recent years. A mobile terminal is a device such as a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant which may be configured to perform a wide variety of functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to the presence or absence of mobility. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to their availability to be hand-carried.
Efforts are ongoing to provide support for mobile terminals to include an ever increasing number of functions, applications and features. These efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In light of the increasing number of mobile terminals that have included multimedia functions as well as wireless communication functions, an attendant demand has arisen for a technique of sharing data more conveniently and efficiently using a terminal having a capability to connect with external devices.